Une vie, une histoire
by thesevrinfull
Summary: Cette histoire se passe avant Konoha, quand les clans se font encore la guerre. Cette histoire est celle de Tobirama du clan Senju.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une vie, une histoire**_

Cette fic se passe avant la création de Konoha, quand les clans se battaient encore entre eux. Elle aura pour personnage central Tobirama Senju mais Hashimara sera bien présent aussi.

Note : C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic dons soyez indulgents et pardonnez mes erreurs. J'accepte vos critiques et j'essayerais d'améliorer les choses qui en auront besoin donc si vous voulez donnez votre avis n'hésiter pas.

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapitre I**

La bataille faisait rage. Uchiwa contre Senju. Encore une fois, Madara avait attaqué le clan de la forêt. Hashirama, leur chef, se battait avec énergie aux côtés de son petit frère, Tobirama. Leurs techniques étaient, mises ensemble, un combo redoutable dont l'efficacité n'était plus à prouver. Soudain, un Uchiha les attaqua de front. Sa lame rencontra le kunaï de Hashirama tandis que Tobirama était encerclé par un autre groupe. Le chef des Senju s'éloignait de plus en plus sous les assauts de son adversaire qui était assez fort.

« _**Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu »**_cria l'Uchiwa en lui envoyant une énorme boule de feu. Hashirama l'esquiva et atterrit juste an face de son ennemi. Immédiatement, il enfonça son kunaï dans la poitrine de l'homme. Les yeux de celui-ci perdirent rapidement leur éclat et il s'effondra au sol.

De son côté, Tobirama s'épuisait de plus en plus. Il s'était débarrassé du groupe assez rapidement mais un autre avait prit sa place. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il combattait et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un éclair noir juste à côté de lui. Il sentit alors une douleur déchirée sa poitrine. Tournant la tête, il vit Madara derrière lui, son sabre le traversant entièrement.

« Meurs sale Senju » lui cracha Madara avant de retirer violemment son arme. Tobirama entendit la voix de son frère alors qu'il touchait le sol.

Hashirama se prépara à revenir près de Tobirama quand il le vit se faire transpercer par Madara Uchiwa. Son cœur manqua un battement et la panique le gagna quand son frère s'effondra à terre. « TOBIRAMA » cria-t-il en se précipitant vers l'endroit où venait de se jouer la scène. Madara, voyant Hashirama arriver, décida qu'il était temps de battre en retraite. Il envoya le signal prévu et ses troupes se retirèrent d'un seul coup du champs de bataille emportant leurs blessés et leurs morts.

Tobirama avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les bruits lui parvenaient étouffés comme si une vitre le séparait des combats. Il sentit quelqu'un le retourner et grimaça de douleur. Cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas manquer. Son grand frère entra dans son champs de vision. Il se trouvait maintenant dans les bras de Hashirama. Il vit la panique dans ses yeux et voulut le rassurer mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Du sang coula de sa bouche et la nausée le prit alors qu'il toussait. Il se rendit compte que sa blessure était extrêmement grave et qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer. L'envie de dormir se faisait de plus en plus présente alors qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tobirama, reste éveiller. Les médecins vont arriver » paniqua Hashirama. Il voyait que son frère se battait pour ne pas s'endormir. Le stress augmentait dans sa poitrine et ne rien pouvoir faire le rendait fou. Ce n'était pas possible, Tobirama n'était pas là, couché au sol, sa vie s'épuisait en même temps que son sang se répandait autour de lui. Il essaya d'endiguer l'hémorragie avec ses mains tout en regardant autour de lui pour voir si les médecins arrivaient.

« Grand...frère... »un souffle lui parvint et il tourna aussitôt la tête pour voir deux yeux rouges le fixer. Il voyait la souffrance que son frère éprouvait et sa poitrine se serra : « Ça va aller Tobi. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ». Deux médecins atterrirent à ce moment-là et examinèrent directement Tobirama.

« Il faut le ramener de toute urgence au camp » conclurent-ils. Les médecins le mirent doucement sur une civière et retournèrent à toute vitesse là où le clan Senju s'était établi. Hashirama les suivait, ses yeux ne quittant pas du regard le corps de son jeune frère. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et l'on emmena Tobirama dans la cabane qui servait d'hôpital. Hashirama voulut les suivre mais une jeune infirmière le stoppa : « S'il vous plaît Hashirama-sama, veuillez attendre à l'extérieur. Nous vous donnerons des nouvelles de Tobirama-sama dès que possible ».


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour l'énorme retard. J'essayerais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois. Sinon, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Sniff. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais maintenant, place au chapitre.

« paroles »

'_pensée_'

**Chapitre 2**

Le noir. C'est ce dans quoi se trouvait Tobirama depuis un long moment. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait avant de sombrer était le visage de son grand frère le regardant avec des yeux suppliants. Mais que lui était-il arrivé encore ? Ah oui, il s'était fait transpercé par Uchiwa Madara. Merde. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Où était-il à présent ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et c'était frustrant. Il espérait juste ne pas être mort. Ça, ce serait très con. Et puis ça n'irait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir avant son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'on penserait de lui hein ? Ce serait trop la honte. Mais attend, si il était mort, il ne devrait pas avoir honte alors ? « Bravo Tobi, tu es peut-être dans l'autre-monde et tout ce que tu trouve à dire, c'est des réflexions débiles. Pas étonnant que je me sois fait avoir. »maugréa-t-il à lui-même « Bon, y-a-t-il une sortie s'il vous plaît ? »

Hashirama se leva précipitamment quand l'un des médecins se dirigea vers lui. « Alors ? Est-ce que Tobirama va bien ? »demanda-t-il impatient. « S'il vous plaît Hashirama-sama, calmez-vous » il inspira « Nous avons réussi à sauver la vie de votre frère mais hélas, il est tombé dans un profond coma pendant l'opération. Nous sommes désolés mais nous ne savons pas quand et si il se réveillera. » Hashirama sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Son frère était entre la vie et la mort avec peut-être aucune chance d'en sortir. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su le protéger. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait apporté cette nouvelle. « Puis-je aller le voir ? »demanda-t-il. Le médecin hésita puis hocha la tête en voyant la détermination de son chef. Il le conduisit vers la salle où Tobirama avait été installé et le laissa seul. Hashirama inspira profondément puis franchit le seuil de la porte. Une fois que ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir dans lequel était plongé la pièce, il s'avança doucement vers le lit où reposait son petit frère. Tobirama était entouré de plusieurs machines montrant ses signes vitaux. De longs tubes l'y reliait. Un masque posé sur son visage lui permettait de respirer normalement. L'aîné s'assit sur un tabouret et prit la main du cadet dans la sienne en faisant attention de ne pas bouger les perfusions plantées dan son bras. « Aller petit frère. N'abandonne pas et réveille toi. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît. »

2 semaines plus tard

Hashirama regardait son petit frère. Plusieurs fois, les médecins essayèrent de le faire bouger mais en vain. Il dormait le stricte nécessaire et ne sortait que pour faire un peu d'exercice, les infirmières lui apportant à manger régulièrement. Soudain, un ninja apparut en face de lui « Hashirama-sama, les éclaireurs viennent de nous envoyer un message. Un groupe important d'Uchiwa se dirigent par ici. Madara Uchiwa se trouve à leur tête.

A la mention du leader ennemi, Hashirama se leva brusquement. '_Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il me défier après ce qu'il a fait ?_' Il partit rapidement prendre la tête des troupes Senju qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Sur le chemin, sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il allait lui faire payer. Payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tobirama. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bord d'une longue plaine. Leurs ennemis se tenaient de l'autre côté à 200 mètres. Immobiles, les deux camps attendaient chacun que l'autre fasse le premier pas et attaque. « Allez-y et écrasés ses chiens ! »cria Madara. Son cri sonna le début de la bataille.

Hashirama se fraya un chemin vers Madara et se retrouva ainsi en face de son rival. « Alors, comment va ton frère ? J'ai appris qu'il était dans le coma. Et moi qui pensait m'être débarrassé de lui définitivement. »dit Madara sarcastique. Le Senju sentit une explosion de rage en lui alors qu'il se jetait sur l'homme en face. « La ferme, tu vas payer pour cet acte ! Je ne laisserai que des cendres de toi. » cria-t-il en attaquant de toutes ses forces. Il ne voyait plus rien sauf cet homme qu'il voulait détruire. Madara parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à parer les coups que lui assenait son adversaire. '_Merde, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si puissant dans cet état. Je comptais ma servir de sa rage pour lui faire faire erreur mais c'est moi qui en ai fait une._' Il décida de battre en retrait avant de perdre plus que sa fierté.

« Où vas-tu ? Reviens espèce de lâche. » cria Hashirama en s'apprêtant à le poursuivre. « Hashirama-sama, Hashirama-sama » dit une voix près de lui « Votre frère. Les médecins vous demandent tout de suite. » Hashirama sentit une sueur froide dans soin dos. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son petit frère. Il se rua vers l'hôpital et entra comme un fou dans la chambre du blessé. « Comment va-t-il ? Est-il bien ? » demanda-t-il rapidement. « Eh doucement grand frère. Tu vas t'étouffer si tu ne respire pas » la voix de Tobirama retentit dans la pièce, stoppant l'aîné dans son élan. Après la surprise, la joie et le soulagement se peignirent sur le visage de Hashirama.

Il n'osait pas y croire, son petit frère était réveillé. Son petit frère était réveillé ! Oh mon dieu. Le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis deux semaines s'envola alors qu'il prenait Tobirama dans ses bras. Celui-ci grimaça « Eh ! Fais attention, je suis encore fragile. » Hashirama rigola avant qu'une ombre passe sur son visage. « Je suis désolé Tobi. J'aurais dû savoir te protéger. » s'excusa-t-il. « Ne culpabilise pas, c'est le risque de la guerre. Et puis, c'est plutôt de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez attentif. » le rassura le plus jeune. « Il n'empêche que Madara payera. La prochaine fois, je ne le laisserais pas s'enfuir » promit Hashirama.

Désolée, il est un peu court mais je ne voulais plus attendre pour le mettre en ligne. En espérant qu'il vous ai plu. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. Merci et à la prochaine.


End file.
